


Werewolves Come in Packs

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Scenting, Werewolves, basically Jack is possessive and gets his entire pack to fuck rhys, happy halloween rhysie, rhys is a human getting fucked up all these hot werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: “Not a big deal, kiddo? I think some wasted taint getting his smell all over you is all of our problems.” Jack growled, putting his hands on his hips. Rhys raised his eyebrows, confused even as Jack strode forward until they were chest to chest. Rhys felt his heart pick up against his ribs, soon beating so loudly that he swore Jack could probably hear it. He watched the pack gradually advance over Jack’s shoulders as the possessive look deepened in the alpha werewolf’s expression, his eyes practically glowing in the dim light of the apartment foyer.
“I’m gonna have to fix that, sugar. We’re gonna have to fix that."
----
Rhys' life hasn't been the same since accidentally hooking up with a werewolf a few weeks ago (don't ask). After a run-in with a handsy drunk at a bar, he's about to find out just how possessive Jack and his pack are of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigEvilShine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigEvilShine/gifts).



> Commission cross-posted from Tumblr! BigEvilShine wanted Rhys full of cum, and well, that's what they got, lets just say.
> 
> Don't feel too bad for Rhysie, he's having the time of his life.

Rhys could hardly believe how much his perception about the world around him had changed in just a scant couple of weeks.

Before, he had gone about his daily life with blithe blissfulness, assuming the truth about every face he saw during his day to day routine.

But after he had had his first— _uh_ —“encounter” with Jack, and subsequently been embroiled in the werewolf’s weird little world, everything now looked different.

Now that Rhys understood that any handsome stranger he encountered might turn into a snarling, hairy beast of myth, he couldn’t help but imagine that everyone around him was hiding some kind of supernatural secret.

The woman who smiled maybe a little too eagerly as she handed out Rhys’ toffee nut latte in the morning could very well be a succubus trying to steal his soul, or the man who bumped into him and glared on his way to work could sprout scales, turn into a basilisk and  petrify him. Even the women lounging by the pool on the advertisements peppering the television might as well be mermaids.

The thought that he could no longer trust the appearance of anyone he came into contact with was something that dogged Rhys no matter where he went. Even tonight, on his night off, when he should be enjoying the bustle of his local bar while downing a couple of well deserved drinks, he thought about it.

Every little movement, every new person that walked into the bar—from the giggling group of middle aged woman who took a seat in one of the big booths and ordered birthday cake shots, to the man in the tight pants nursing his drink against the wall by the bathrooms, to the businessman in the clean suit waiting two seats down from Rhys as the bartender clattered his mojito around in the shaker—all of them could be hiding something. And a chill ran through Rhys’ spine as he wondered if any monsters in here _knew_ that he knew.

Any number of them could be hiding glowing eyes or fangs or claws or tails underneath their human disguises, and it made Rhys nervous. He felt like he had opened Pandora’s box by associating with Jack, and what could possibly be let out because of it scared him. He was just a _human_ after all.

Already on edge, Rhys nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt a clumsy hand settle on his ass from behind. Rhys spun around, only to find a large, bulky looking man, eyes distant in drink and hands trying to get very busy on Rhys’ thighs.

“Hey, little kitty, you smell _niiiiiice_.” That man slurred, sniffling as his hand slid up Rhys’ thighs to his abdomen, trying to gets his fingers under Rhys’ tucked shirt.

“Woah woah, back off!” Rhys bristled, grabbing at the man’s wrists and trying to force him away. Rhys felt his lower back hit the edge of the bar, knocking his drink all over the counter as he leaned back, as far away from the man as possible, but he pressed forward into Rhys’ space, smelling of sugar and tequila as he smiled greedily and returned to squeezing Rhys’ hip.

What happened next was a blur—Rhys distinctly remembered kicking out and shoving at the man’s hand at his hip, but suddenly the drunken assailant was being thrust back with way more force than Rhys knew he possessed. He heard a flurry of voices, and suddenly more bodies were occupying the space between him and the other man, Rhys quickly becoming roped up in a familiar pair of arms as a smell he had come to know well washed over him. Rhys blinked dumbly, raising his eyes and looking up at who was holding him.

“ _Jack_ —?”

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Jack snapped, his grip around Rhys tightening and a thick growl edging into his voice. The drunken man bumbled stupidly, holding up his hands as Rhys noticed Nisha crowd into his space and jab a finger at his chest. Rhys recognized Wilhelm’s large form standing next to her, but his attention was jerked back as another, smaller body came to his side.

“Rhys, are you okay?” Tim whispered softly, both him and Jack flanking Rhys as Wilhelm and Nisha advanced on the man. Clamor erupted in the bar, other patrons letting out little cries and crashing their drinks to the floor. For a moment, Rhys worried that a fight was going to break out and that they were all going to get arrested, but suddenly his arm was being grasped tight by Jack and the werewolf yanked him out of his seat and towards the door with Tim stumbling just behind. People quickly scurried out of Jack’s way as he barked to the rest of his pack.

“Nish, Wil, c’mon! We’re leaving!” Jack snarled  before he tugged Rhys out of the door and into the muggy urban night. He growled at a couple of stragglers at the door who stare dumbfounded at him as Jack and the rest of his pack ushered Rhys away from the bar, coming to stand around him in a protective circle with Jack and his human mate at the center.

“Jack, um? How did you know I was there?” Rhys tried to ask as he was jostled along the dim city streets. Jack let out a snort, rolling his eyes as his arm cinched tighter around Rhys’ waist.

“Duh, kiddo. Got the whole like, super sense of _smell_ thing going on. Kind of a part of the entire werewolf deal.” Jack tapped his nose with his other hand. Rhys chuckled, shaking his head.

“ _Okaaaay_. Gotta say, then, _great_ timing. Almost… _supernatural_.”

Jack nearly stopped in his tracks at that, shooting Rhys an incredulous look out of the corner of his eyes as the young man snorted at his own joke.

“Jesus, Rhysie, can you wait until we get to the pack-house before you start cracking jokes so dumb I feel like I need to stop and smack ya?” Jack shook his head as the pack moved quickly, eventually arriving to a stoop leading up to a pretty nondescript apartment. Jack tapped his foot impatiently as Tim fiddled with the keys, before shoving Rhys inside and deftly locking the door behind the group. Rhys frowned, petulantly rubbing his arm.

“Jack, it was just some drunk asshole, there’s no need to be so _rough_.” Rhys tried to explain, but the dark, possessive glimmer in Jack’s eyes made him close his mouth.

“Not a big deal, kiddo? I think some wasted taint getting his smell all over you is all of our problems.” Jack growled, putting his hands on his hips. Rhys raised his eyebrows, confused even as Jack strode forward until they were chest to chest. Rhys felt his heart pick up against his ribs, soon beating so loudly that he swore Jack could probably hear it. He watched the pack gradually advance over Jack’s shoulders as the possessive look deepened in the alpha werewolf’s expression, his eyes practically glowing in the dim light of the apartment foyer.

“I’m gonna have to _fix_ that, sugar. _We’re_ gonna have to fix that. Drown out that bastard’s scent until there’s not a whiff of it left on your body.”

* * *

 

Rhys hadn’t expected his night to go from a solitary couple of drinks out at a bar, to being caught in the middle of what basically amounted to a werewolf orgy.

He had spent the first round buried in Nisha’s crotch, hungrily licking and sucking between her legs as she raked her claws over his scalp. Pleased growls spilled from her lips, telling him what a good little human he was and how pretty he looked as he sloppily tried to lap up all the juices that flowed out of her. Rhys had whimpered into her as he’d felt his knees lift up off of the bed, chest still pressed on the bed with his legs resting around Wilhelm’s thick thighs as the largest werewolf had stroked him off while pushing his thick fingers inside of his lube-wet hole. The thick, wolf cock that pushed inside of him was nearly unbearable, even with Wilhelm palming his dick and Nisha whispering encouraging words to him as he struggled to please her as the breath was fucked from him. The eventual swelling of the thick knot inside of him and the sudden gush of fluid that left his belly slightly bloated nearly made him sob, tears crawling down his face as he tried to lick up the last bit of Nisha’s own cum before she pulled off and scratched a series of bite marks and purple lipstick along his neck as he rocked with Wilhelm’s last abortive thrusts.

The fact that Wilhelm was knotting him didn’t mean Rhys was free from the whims of the rest of the pack, however. As he found himself gasping into the sheets Rhys’ hair was pulled at by Jack, who tugged his face into the lap of Tim, the werewolf looking nervous even with his cock hanging at full mast out of his jeans. Jack sat up right next to his brother, looking down at Rhys with glittering eyes even as Nisha slung her arms around his neck and straddled his thigh.

“Oh, he’s _good_ with his mouth, Timmy. Trust me.” She hummed, grinning with all fangs at Rhys as she pressed her bare breasts against Jack’s chest, her newly sprouted black ears twitching. Rhys watched dumbly as the two began to kiss, before his mouth was carefully eased over to Timothy’s cock by the werewolf’s clawed but gentle hand.

Wilhem’s knot went down a little while after Rhys started sucking Timothy’s cock, the young man whining softly at the lack of comfortable pressure in his ass even as his lips stretched around Timothy’s girth. His hips slumped against the bed when the werewolf pulled out of him, but Rhys’ rear end wasn’t left unattended for long. Just as he was starting to get into the proper rhythm and properly focus on sucking Timothy’s cock, he felt his hips being pulled up again by a pair of thick hands.

“All right, pumpkin, I think I’ve earned a turn with you.” Jack growled as he forced Rhys’ knees beneath him, making the young man’s ass stick up in the air as his clawed fingers scissored at Rhys’ messy hole. Jack let out an approving cluck as his fingers easily pushed inside of the human.

“Don’t even need to prepare you, huh. Wil’s got you all nice and stretched out for me.”

Rhys moaned as Jack’s other hand went to his stomach, pressing down against the slightly swollen flesh. He felt the cum inside of him being forcibly pushed out by the pressure Jack placed on his belly. He tried in vain to clench down against the feeling, but his hole was too weak and fluttery as it helplessly oozed cum. Jack was relentless, massaging Rhys’ stomach until all of the previous werewolf’s cum was painting down the boy’s thighs and staining the bed.  

“Let’s start from scratch, though. I wanna see how big just me and Tim can get you.” Jack purred, running his claws over Rhys’ sensitive skin. “You want that, sugar? You want me and Tim to breed you all full? Hey, take your cock outta his mouth for a sec, I wanna hear him.”

Timothy obeyed, however reluctantly pulling his cock from Rhys’ mouth. The young man wheezed, cum and saliva dripping from his lips as he shakily looked over his shoulder at Jack arched over him, still firmly caressing his stomach.

“What do you say, Rhysie? You want us to breed you until you can’t take it any more?”

Rhys trembled, tongue lolling out of his mouth to lazily swipe at the strands of precum painted over his lips.

“Y-Yes….please…”

That was enough confirmation for Jack. The werewolf’s eyes were slitted, nostrils flaring as arousal gradually wrung him out of his completely human form. Already his canines were starting to sharpen, human ears twitching and elongating as he palmed Rhys’ plump cheeks, still wet with the cum that had been forced out of him. Rhys moaned as he could feel Jack’s nails start to lengthen against his flesh as the werewolf pulled his ass open.

Jack wasted little time in slamming into Rhys, jolting the young man forward and causing Tim’s cock to smear across Rhys’ face. Tim scrambled to grasp onto Rhys’ chin, directly his mouth back over his cock even as Jack was already settling into a quick pace. Rhys could feel the hair of Tim’s crotch prickle and thicken as arousal overtook the werewolf, his tail soon swishing and thumping against the sheets as he lost control on his human form. Rhys scrunched his eyes shut, trying to focus on sucking Timothy’s jerking cock as Jack pounded into him from behind. Rhys warbled deep in the back of his throat as he felt just how deep Jack was getting inside of him, fucking deep into his stomach and folding his body like an accordion between the two werewolves’ powerful hips.

“Oh _yeaaaaah_ , you wanna carry my pups, don’t you Rhysie? You want me to fuck n’ fill you so hard you have my babies, huh?” Jack growled, moving his hips back and forth rapidly, his now fully furred ears flattened back against his scalp as he bared his sharpened canines, his nails digging hard into Rhys’ hips. He left long, red marks along that pale skin, hair prickling on his knuckles as they clenched against the human’s body. Rhys only whimpered in response as he desperately tried to concentrate on sucking Tim’s cock, squeezing his throat around the member as it pressed down past the back of his mouth. Rhys swallowed, throat quivering as tears sprung to his eyes, the fullness of two cocks inside of him quickly becoming overwhelming.

Tim’s thrusts were slowly starting to slow down, the werewolf’s little yips growing breathier and shorter as his hips thrusted shallowly. Rhys could feel the flesh at the base of Timothy’s cock start to swell up, the knot gradually pressing against his tongue and palate. Rhys made to shift his head back, to pull the head of Timothy’s cock out of his throat, when he felt a hard palm push against the back of his skull, holding him flush against Tim’s crotch as the knot swelled up and started to stretch at his jaw.

“Oh no, sweetheart, when I said me and Tim are gonna fill you, I _meant_ it.” Jack growled from behind, fucking Rhys harder into Timothy. Rhys let out rapid breaths through his nose, feeling panic cut through the arousal in his stomach as he found he couldn’t pull away from Tim’s cock as the werewolf groaned and came.  

Rhys’ eyes rolled as he felt Tim shoot wave after wave of cum down his throat. He could feel his stomach already starting to fill with the werewolf’s release, warmth and satiety settling deep inside of him even as Jack rocked him hard from behind. Jack’s palm held Rhys’ head against Tim’s crotch until the werewolf’s knot had locked into the young man’s mouth. He then slid his hand down to cup Rhys’ stomach, grinning as he felt the slightly bloated flesh as Tim’s release continued to pump down Rhys’ throat.

“Oh, you hang tight, kitten, I ain’t through with you yet….” Jack grunted as he snapped his hips, clawed hand resting firmly on Rhys’ stomach as the other still grasped his hip, latching tightly onto the young man as Jack chases his release in earnest.

It took a couple more minutes for Jack to cum—his eyes wild, nose filled with the smell of wolf pheromones and Rhys’ delicious scent, furred ears pinned back—his knot swelling up and spreading Rhys’ ass, his wet hole stretched and red. Jack snarled, saliva flecking from his fangs onto Rhys’ back as he buried himself deep inside of the human, feeling cum shoot from his cock and slowly started filling the boy just as Tim’s release was finally abating. Jack panted, hot breath steaming from his tongue as he felt Rhys’ stomach start to expand with cum once more as Jack’s cock pushed load after load inside of his already overfull body.

Rhys whimpered around the knot in his mouth as he clenched around the one in his ass. His belly was growing so tight, so full of the cum of both werewolves that it nearly made his flaccid cock jerk back into life. It was a fullness that he had never felt before, the skin of his stomach stretched like a drum against the volume of release that had been forced inside of him and kept there by the swollen cocks in his mouth and ass. His eyes flutter as Jack continues to fill him, long claws delicately stroking his swollen stomach and making his skin tingle.  

Jack carefully eased Rhys onto his side with Tim’s assistance, snuggling up behind the boy as Tim curled up in a near fetal position with his hips close to Rhys’ mouth as to not gag him. Timothy reached down to carefully comb his fingers through Rhys’ hair, brushing away the strands of cum and saliva starting to dry on his skin. Jack meanwhile kissed at the back of Rhys’ neck, nuzzling at the longer hairs there now plastered against the young man’s sweaty spine. He took a long, deep breath and grinned smugly.

“Can’t even smell that bar bastard anymore. Our little human smells just like he should.” Jack purred, stroking Rhys’ belly as he snuggled in close. Nisha and Wilhelm eventually joined the two brothers and the young human between them, scenting the satisfied pheromones and drawn by the thoroughly knotted, fucked-out sight of Rhys. His eyelids fluttered softly as he inhaled the protective scents of all four werewolves, the feelings of fullness and safety inside of him sunk into his bones, soon pulling his pleasured body into a satiated nap.


End file.
